Often times it is desirable to show a developed view of a curved surface wherein the negative is relatively free from aberrations due to complex angles and from an uneven intensity due to varying lighting of the surface being filmed. Historically, the industry has witnessed a number of cameras for taking panoramic views and particularly of the slit type. A problem that has been prevalent in the industry is the vertical lines that result from uneven movement of the film. In the intended use of the film to which this invention is addressed such "banding" is unacceptable. The film should not only be free from "banding" but should have minimum distortions due to uneven lighting and varying color intensity due to the angle being focused.
We have found that mounting the flat stock film on a cylinder in an enclosed magazine and holding this film stationary and exposing the film to the object through a rotating fixed slit oriented in line with a suitable lens and rotating a pair of parallely spaced mirrors one directing the image of the part being photographed and the other directing the image to the negative through the slit produces a uniform negative that is relatively free from distortions. The intended use of this film is for automated temperature indicating paint analysis utilizing digitizing and computing techniques.